Borderlands: Let the Games Begin
by SenzaAmore1013
Summary: Soon after they defeat the creature of the vault, the vault hunters Lilith and Mordecai find and rescue a young half-breed siren named Peige. After a year of teaching her of the world, Handsome Jack makes himself known. Mordecai/OC and a little Lilith/Roland. Rated M for future chapters, language, and potential gore. Leave reviews, this is my first
1. Dust settles as Shit Hits the Fan

Mordecai raised his closed eyes to the blazing Pandora sun. Sprawled out on the rock, I could almost take him as sleeping. Of course, I know better than that. He is Mordecai after all, relaxing isn't in is vocabulary. Above him I sat cross-legged on a flat part of a large boulder, drinking from a small canteen I keep with me. I continued to gaze down at the hunter, who sighed and shifted his shoulders a bit. Sometimes I wish I knew what he was thinking, the things that go through his mind. I raised my face to the sunlight and closed my eyes. It's hard to believe that almost a year ago I didn't know what sunlight felt like against my skin.

I rubbed the tribal marks on my shoulders, knowing what they meant. They made me different, into something I don't even know. Lilith knows I'm part siren, but she doesn't know what the other half of me is. All we know is that whatever it was it gave me the power to use massive ebony eagle wings that spreads feathers over my shoulders and up my wrists. The four vault hunters taught me everything I know today. Being locked up in a cell, all I knew how to do is listen to people and to imagine what life would be like on the outside. Lilith helped me with my siren powers while developing her own. Mordecai taught me to be an effective killer, and Brick and Roland taught me how to fight.

"Kid? Hey kid! Hello, is anybody home?" Startled, I snapped back to Mordecai staring me down with his arms crossed and his head cocked to the side. I blushed a little, but then saw Lilith behind him with a strange purple rock. "What's that?" I asked her as she handed it to me. Then energy surged through me and I seized down against the rock. Everything turned white and I felt some sort of...power! When I calmed down Lilith was holding my head and Mordecai was standing over me.

"What the fuck?!" I spat out, my head pounding. Somehow, though, I felt good. Like I was stronger. Lilith smiled above me, "You have just served as an experiment of mine." I tensed. _Experiment. _Not a great word for me. "Sorry to not tell you, Peige, but I needed to see if it worked for you to. I just gave you a substance called Eridium," she paused then continued, "It gave you power, didn't it?" She looked at me expectantly and I nodded. Mordecai reached for me and gently lifted me. For a trained killer, he's always had a light touch. I shivered a little and he handed me the canteen, "Take a look at your tattoos." My brow furrowed, then I looked and gasped at what I saw. My tribal marks had always been a ring inside a ring with unattached, elongated teardrops that represented feathers. Now I looked at them and they were glowing faintly a bright azure purple and now tribal swirls flowed down to my elbows. "Whoa," was all I could get out of my throat.

Before any of us could let out another word a familiar cry from above startled the three of us. Mordecai stiffened as his beloved Bloodwing soared down to us, "Something's wrong!" Bloodwing crashed into Mordecai and collapsed. "Oh my god!" I rushed to him, Lil not far behind. Cai rushed off the rock and sprinted toward Zed's metal shack in Fyrstone. "Mordecai! What happened?!" Lilith called out from behind. He kept sprinting, myself not to far behind him. I felt Bloodwing's pain, I knew his wing was broken and so did Mordecai.

Finally we bombarded into Zed's shack; a small metal hut or shack or whatever where the med vender and only medical 'specialist' we know works on his patients when he isn't in New Haven. "Whoa now, kids. What in the Skag Gully is goin' on?" Mordecai rushed over, threw the body occupying the metal table and laid the unconscious hawk raptor down in front of Zed. "Well I'll be, what happened to your pet thing that you carry around" Mordecai and I in unison announced, "Broken wing ," as I walked over I got my first good look at Bloodwing, his light feathers and leathery, bat-like wings splattered with blood and his leg was twisted and had something wrapped around it. Zed began working on poor Bloodwing, who was slowly coming back to the land of the conscious. Lilith was trying to get hold of Roland and brick as Cai tenderly pulled off the piece of paper and read the scribble out loud.

_Hey vault hunting fucker, I had some of my associates from Dahl fuck up your beloved pet just for you. Name's Jack, and the game is about to begin._

And with that, Mordecai stomped over to one of the lockers next to Zed's table and slammed his fist into the metal. As blood began to soak into his gloves I felt a pang of empathy. One of my gifts was a blessing and a curse. I could feel Bloodwing's pain, Lilith's panic, and Mordecai's despair. My instincts said to walk away, it wasn't my problem. However, my heart couldn't let him suffer alone. "Mordecai..." " Why did I let this happen?!" He snapped his head up to me and his mouth was a stone line. "This isn't your fault, you know that. This Jack guy..."

My head flashed back. I knew him and suddenly I remembered. My marks began to burn as I remembered the first thing about my past since I woke up three years ago. I remembered being small, and my parents' screams as I hid under their bed, then a cynical laugh and two gun shots...and the gurgle of both of them dying... "Jack..." I bitterly spat. Lilith was by my side, "Peige what's wrong?" "I know who did this. He goes by... Handsome Jack."


	2. As the Wasteland Turns

Three days passed since he got some brute to fuck up Bloodwing. This was the first of what he was planning. Handsome Jack leaned back in his large office chair, content with himself on his latest accomplishment. However, something flitted in the back of his mind. "The girl," he whispered. He remembered her quite well. She was one of the experiments in the Dahl secret labs. Her parents were retired vault hunters that needed to be put down. He rubbed the skin on his face. He knew where they were. Her mother's skin was quite soft and so was she. That night was one of the best he ever had. "I'm not sorry, in fact I hope she enjoyed it. She better have fucking enjoyed every second of it."

I shot out of a light sleep covered in sweat and in tears. Another memory, another heartache.

For the past three days my memories have been coming back slowly. They were fuzzy and unclear, but they were coming back. My head bowed into my knees and I started crying. This was torture, finding out about my life. My parents used to be vault hunters, and Jack wanted them gone. They hid me under the bed and Jack killed them. He fucking just killed them. And then he laughed. _He just fucking laughed! _ Then I spent years of my life training, waiting, and planning; trying to catch smoke in a fog to find him and kill him. The last bit is fuzzy as usual and there were so many holes that a lot of memories simply couldn't come through. Like trying to see in the dark while your eyes tried to adjust but mine were having a hard time seeing.

"Peige?" Mordecai lifted his head slowly from the window perch in the tiny New Haven apartment I stayed in. This was the first time he had been out of Zed's place here where Bloodwing was slowly recuperating."Bad dream...A really bad dream," I shuddered a little. "Wanna talk about it?" Surprised, I cocked my eyebrows. I thought he was joking. After a few seconds of silence, however, I realized he wasn't. "Cai, are you okay?" I got up and went to walk over to him and blushed a little after realizing I was only wearing my black tank top and panties. However, he got up and met me halfway. He got really close to me and I could smell the beer on his breath. Suddenly I gasped at this feeling I got, my heart was beating so loud I knew he had to hear it. _Is this...what I think it is? _I thought. Heat penetrated my fact as he leaned in and his warm lips kissed my forehead, and then my cheekbone, then my nose. He lingered over my lips and I thought I was going to die. My inner thighs tingled and heat resonated in a place I wish it wouldn't. Then it hit me and I crashed to the floor screaming.

_I sat tied up in my cell. After trying to kill Jack I got so close then I was captured. Two guards threw me in here and tied me up and I couldn't break the sheilded metal the braces and chains were made of. I remember Jack coming in a gloating at how I could never beat him. After I spat at him and told him to go fuck himself he smirked and pinned me against the floor. My clothes were torn off and I kept screaming. Nothing really felt real in that moment. No matter how much I fought he was stronger than me and I knew what was coming before it did. His cold fingers found my quivering slit and forced themselves inside. Jack's weight kept me from squirming away. Tears stung my eyes as he cackled and whispered loudly, "A virgin, huh? This is going to be fun"_

"Peige! Peige what's wrong?" Mordecai shook me lightly as I came back. "Jack...Jack he...he..." I choked out words through the tears. Everything about me felt filthy and contaminated as I tried to stand. I rubbed my shoulders, quivering and trying to get the snot from pouring out my nose. Pain began to resonate from my groin as I remembered it. Cai pulled out a cloth and held it out to me and I immediately took it and wiped my probably unattractive face.

I couldn't look at him, the hunter I was amazingly attracted to. I never realized it as I guess it usually happens. He sat there opposite of my stiff and worried and I feared the worst. I feared he would reject me or call me a whore or something.

"Peige, what did Jack do to you?" He held out his arms and I hesitantly crawled to him. On the cold dirty floor I fell into him and sobbed. Warmth and comfort wrapped around me as I kept sobbing in his chest and I rubbed my aching thighs. "He hurt you, didn't he?" I nodded. Cai paused and he quietly asked, "He raped you, didn't he?" I nodded slowly, unsure of what he was doing. Fingers ran through my short dark hair and he pulled me tighter. "I would never hurt you, I can't. I can kill anything I want to but I never could hurt you."

This wasn't the Mordecai I met a year ago. I've seen him brutally destroy entire villages of bandits and blow off more heads than I could ever even think about in this lifetime. Somehow, this Mordecai was different; he was human. Not the trigger-happy hunter. Not the vault hunter than defeated the unknown. This was Mordecai under the dirt and blood. Somehow, I loved it and I wanted more of it. Jack didn't matter as I looked up at him. Jack was there when I pulled him in close. Jack wasn't on top of me as our lips met and I fell into a protective embrace. Nothing mattered except this. For the first time ever I saw Mordecai's eyes through his goggles, they were dark and looking right through me and into my inner being. I never wanted to leave this spot, but I knew this moment had to last.

Lilith woke up confused and hung over. The night before she went out to this place called Sanctuary with Roland and Brick to Moxxi's new bar or casino or whatever the fuck she opened. This new place Roland started was pretty nice, but bare from what she could see. Not to many buildings were finished and only a few vending machines and shops were open. Her, Roland, and Brick went with Patricia, the intelligent but crazy field scientist, and basically partied.

The last thing she remembered was drinking and drinking then gambling and drinking some more. She tried to remember more but nothing came. When her vision finally cleared she saw who she was laying on and froze. Roland had his arm around her and she was wrapped around him; they were both naked and sticky and she remembered. They had come here to some place Roland was making into an HQ and they made love in a small room he made for himself. Lillith remembered the wet, sticky, amazing time she had as he took her under the sheets and she realized how much she really loved it. She had always had a thing for Roland but fucking while in a drunken haze was not what she had in mind. He stirred and Lilith sighed. _I've seriously fucked up, didn't I?_


End file.
